


An Illuminating Trip

by LokoteiBex



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Bioluminescence, F/M, New Dream Week (Disney), New Dream Week 2020 (Disney), Red Tide, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24266935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokoteiBex/pseuds/LokoteiBex
Summary: New Dream Appreciation Week 2020 Prompt: VacationWhen Eugene learns that there's a red tide blooming a few hundred miles south of Corona, he knows it's something Rapunzel has to see.
Relationships: Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	An Illuminating Trip

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by a natural even that I stumbled upon several years ago. The red tide is currently along Southern California’s coast, and me writing this is a bit of catharsis that I can’t go see it, despite it being so close. It’s probably the most amazing natural phenomenon that I’ve ever seen, and I just know that Rapunzel would adore it, and Eugene would adore it with her.

“It’s glowing…”

“Yep!”

“No, Eugene, it’s _glowing!!_ ”

For as long as she could remember, Rapunzel had been fascinated with glowing things; the lights in the sky that rose on her birthday, the stars which she charted, the moon, the distant fireflies on balmy summer nights… She supposed it was because they reminded her of herself. She also supposed that was egotistical of her, so she didn’t often talk about just how enamored she was of the glow. Especially when it was natural.

“I know, Sunshine. That’s why I wanted to come here,” Eugene answered with a laugh.

A few days ago, he’d heard there was a red tide blooming off the coast a few hundred miles south of Corona. Knowing what the red tide meant - and that it would only be around for a limited time - he’d made haste to convince Rapunzel that they needed - nay, _deserved!_ \- a vacation, like _now!_

Things in Corona were good right now. Everything was calm. The Guard was more efficient than ever, and besides, Maximus wouldn’t be joining them on this trip. Her parents were in good health, and were willing to sit in in their former roles while Rapunzel and Eugene were out of town. And so, with an unexpected flurry of activity, Rapunzel found herself and Eugene bustled on a boat that was making its way towards its secret destination.

And now, here they were. The night was dark, the moon so skinny it was hardly more than a fingernail clipping. The air was a little chilly, but not frigid, and as the waves crashed against the shore, they lit internally a bright, vivid blue.

Rapunzel had been struck dumb at first. She just stared, her eyes so wide that Eugene was sure he could see the glowing surf reflected in them. And then she spoke, and once he’d assured her that he was seeing what she was seeing, she’d bolted for the water.

And that was why Eugene had brought towels to the beach that night. Maybe she hadn’t anticipated a starlight swim, but he sure had. Rapunzel soon discovered that merely touching the water made it explode into light, and soon she was dancing and splashing, kicking water up and throwing handfuls of it into the air, letting it fall like glowing rain.

Eugene kept his distance, just watching her, adoring every moment of her utter delight. He knew this would thrill her. The first time she’d told him that it wasn’t just the lanterns that captured her attention, she seemed so small an hesitant, like she was revealing a big secret that she expected him to laugh at. He hadn’t, of course, but he’d made a mental note to find something glowing to show her sometime. Something spectacular.

He’d considered the Northern Lights, but… snow. He wanted to be able to enjoy it, too. So he’d kept his eyes and ears open for the perfect opportunity to surprise her. It had been worth it.

“Eugene, _look!_ ”

Entirely by accident, she’d discovered that the water that soaked into the sand at the shore maintained its percussive glowing properties, and that every step she took looked like lightning or fireworks under her bare toes.

“I feel like I’m walking on the stars!”

“Dancing, you mean,” he smiled, and took her hand, pulling her into a happy jig, one with lots of steps and stomping. They soon discovered that the harder their feet landed, the brighter the sparks, and the dance soon devolved into simple jumping and stomping along the shore, making the sparks fly as bright as they could manage.

They kept at it, stomping and splashing and dancing and getting into an impromptu sparkling mud fight, until they were too cold to feel their fingers and toes, and even then, Rapunzel wanted to stay with a towel around her shoulders and watch the glow.

“It’ll still be here tomorrow,” Eugene assured her fondly, kissing her temple. “And so will we. Let’s leave with the red tide. I want you to be able to experience this as much as you can.”

“Won’t you get bored?”

“Watching you watch the water? Never. This is the best vacation ever.”


End file.
